Hydrocarbons, such as oil and gas, are commonly obtained from subterranean formations. Although systems for monitoring drilling operations are known, these systems fail to provide an efficient method of collecting information from various drilling operations. Generally, a drilling operation conducted at a wellsite requires that a wellbore be drilled that penetrates the hydrocarbon-containing portions of the subterranean formation. Typically, subterranean operations involve a number of different steps such as, for example, drilling the wellbore at a desired well site, treating the wellbore to optimize production of hydrocarbons, and performing the necessary steps to produce and process the hydrocarbons from the subterranean formation.
Each of these different steps involve a plurality of drilling parameter information provided by one or more information provider units, such as the wireline drum, the managed pressure drilling unit (MPD), underbalanced pressure drilling unit, fluid skid, measurement while drilling (MWD) toolbox, and other such systems. Generally, for operation of a wellsite, it is required that parameters be measured from each of the information provider units at a wellsite.
Traditionally, the data from these information provider units are measured by sensors located at the information provider unit. The data from these sensors are collected at the information provider unit, and transmitted to a storage location on the information provider unit. One or more rig operators may collect such data from the various information provider units. Each of these types of data from the sensors may be located at multiple places, and there is no apparent way to gather the data at a central location for analysis.
These processes of collecting the data from the various information provider units can be time-consuming, cumbersome, and inefficient. With the increasing demand for hydrocarbons and the desire to minimize the costs associated with performing rig operations, there exists a need for automation and collection of various drilling parameters to a central data system. Automation of collection of data may also eliminate human error and increase safety at a wellsite, as well as the cost of operating the wellsite based on the reduction of personnel on the site.